And the 4th Wall Goes Tumblin' Down
by WitchJuliana
Summary: In which 4 authors go insane due to the Disappearence of Vocaloidofos  HA! A pun!   WARNING:  Horrible puns, 4th wall breaking, bit of cursing, death of a certain author, and generally breaking all the forum rules


**A/N: Hey you guys! I just wanted to write this little "breaking the fourth wall" fic to inform y'all that the GREAT and AMAZING and WONDERFUL Ofos has gone missing from the Vocaloid Forums! Not that most of you would care, but as you can see, all of these events happened in the forums. If you want to see all the real posts and what not, go visit the forums today! Also for those of you who read Ofos's fourth wall breaking fic involving KFG24 and ScarlettFoxy, then consider this a sequel of some sort *wink wink***

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, VOCALOIDS, OR THE PEOPLE USED IN HERE. FOR ALL KNOWN PURPOSES, IF I OWNED ANY OF THE AUTHORS HERE, THEY WOULD SUE ME.**

One day, in the Vocaloid Forums, a new thread appeared titled "The Mass Ritual to Bring Ofos Home.". Ever so curious, a chosen few (yeah right) Vocaloid authors heard its pleas and clicked on the thread. The first post was by Kokiko, the same person who just so happened to make the thread. It went a little like this:

"So, here's the idea: in every post there needs to be something related to conjuring Ofos back to us. :D

For example, it can be a short fic with the fourth wall in pieces, a letter directly to Ofos, or even a song dedicated to her coming home. Ah, and black magic rituals. Those also count.

I suppose I'll start with this dead joke:

Ooooofos! Ooooooooooooofos...! ...Ooooooooooooooooooooofos!

It's my mating call. :3" After reading that, KFG24, WitchJuliana12, OnigiRimi, and Meepy played their part in the thread, with a little bit of posts from rougevache (kisatchan - Kisa), Shimata, Sakerune, ScarlettFoxy, and SweetKagamineKiss (David). And their story goes a little bit like this….

Meepy, KFG, Juliana, and Rimi were busy making their letters to Ofos, while Kisa made a fire of some sort. David made his little letter on a sticky note and left it on the wall of the cosy home dedicated to bringing the famous yandere writer home. After everyone else wrote their letters and pasted them onto the walls of the house, they went over to Kisa's little fire and did a chant to bring back Ofos to them. KFG decided to grab a big, black sharpie and added her little notes to the letters. Oh that naughty little KFG. Snickering, she ran off as soon as she saw that everyone was finished roasting their marsh- I mean finished their dedicated chant to Ofos. There were little cries of shock and a few fainting instances (but Juliana would never do that now would she? 'Cause she's too awesome for that!), but everyone knew that KFG was going to do it anyway. So they continued with the Ofos summoning until it got just a little bit out hand…

"KESESESESESE! THIS LITTLE TIGERSNAKE IS GOING TO ATTACK THEE!" screamed Juliana as she waved a bloody Belladonna at KFG's head.

"I'm not afraid!" she cried out defiantly.

_Swish._

"Now I am!" she squeaked out as she watched a few strands of green hair float down to the ground. Or maybe it was pink. Maybe purple. But knowing KFG's hair, it could be rainbow colored for all they knew.

_Bang!_

Belladonna collided with KFG's head and she went down like a sack of leeks. Juliana laughed manically as Meepy turned into a broom and began to sweep an unconscious KFG out of the room. Rimi was busy watching Prima dance with a mop, much to Broom!Meepy's dismay.

"Brooms are smexiar than mops!" she cried out woodenly (well, she IS a broom right? It's only fair that she has a wooden handle!)and karate-chopped the mop away from Prima, broom styled. Angered, Prima went into her yandere mode, ready to kill Meepy, until she slipped on the wet floor (thanks to the mop) and almost received a concussion. However, she didn't receive that concussion thanks to Meepy, who caught her broom styled.

"Shall we dance the night away my Yandere Queen?" asked her woodiness. Prima gushed in a rather yandere way and agreed to dance with Meepy. Rimi took her secret camera out and started snapping pictures of a manly looking Broom!Meepy and a very happy yandere. She prayed that Meepy would make it out of this relationship alive. KFG however, managed to regain consciousness and was busy having a conversation with Sakerune when he/she mentioned something about Ofos's puns. Overhearing this, Juliana begged Sake to find some of Ofos's puns and paste them onto the walls of their new home. As Sake wandered off somewhere to God knows where, Meepy had reverted back to her normal self (after dancing the night away with Prima) and decided to make horrible puns for Ofos's sake.

"I'M NERU IN TEARS, WAITING FOR YOUR RETURN OFOS!" she cried out in her Meepyish voice, "That is all." She later cried in the corner of their new home. KFG shook her head in dismay.

"Hey Meepy," she greeted the curled up ball in the corner, "Pun…"

"Yeah, Meepy ain't that punny," she said in third person, "But at least she tries!" Then Rimi bounced into the conversation ('cause she's AMAZING like that) asking if anyone knew when was the last time Ofos posted/updated a story.

"I-I don't know… Last year? Early this year?" As others cried in pain at the thought of their dear, beloved Ofos not updating for the past months, Meepy decided to speak up once again.

"HEY GUYS. PUNS. C'MON. I don't CV any of you guys giving them a Shouta," she said, doing her best once again to use puns the Ofos way.

"At least you tried Meepy. At least you tried," consoled a forgiving Juliana, "Mmmm, maybe I can try?" she said more to herself than anyone else, "Ummmm, we all should have pLENty of time to Meiko new fan fiction for Ofos right? We can all gRIN and make happy little yanderes parade around the Den~" she said in her best punny voice. She later cried in the corner with Meepy at the complete fail of her puns. KFG groaned and tried to hide from the puns, which mysteriously pasted themselves to the walls of their house.

"Puns... Now I know what it's like to live in Xanth," she said in utter pain.

"Did they suck?" asked Juliana, waiting for confirmation.

"At least they were better than mine!" said a cheered up Meepy.

"HAHAHAHA. You guys crack me up. Crack. Like Dell. HEE HEE HEE," said Rimi from across from the room. Dell, who just happened to be there, took out a gun and shot Rimi in the head. After dying and coming back to life, the zombie author muttered something along the lines of "I'm not so funny…" Meepy suddenly got up from her corner and yelled:

"WE'RE DOING THIS FOR YOUR SAKE, OFOS. Sake. Like Meiko or Haku," she said laughing at her own pun. Shimata, who also just happened to stroll by the house, saw that the door was opened and managed to hear all the bad puns that came out from it. He sighed and lightly hit Meepy and Juliana over the head with a novelty paper fan. Rimi whistled innocently on the other side of the room, trying not to be noticed by Shi-kun.

"What the hell," was all he said. Juliana, wailing from being hit with the paper fan, yelled out in defiance.

"WE WERE DOING IT FOR OFOSSS! Why don't you Juon us?" she yelled. KFG put two and two together.

"Join, Juon? You guys are as bad as Ofos," she said with a rather annoyed face.

"EXACTLY! That's the whole point! We need Ofos back to help us pun away the forums!"

"No. No more!" KFG cried, diving under a couch. Juliana ignored KFG's pleas.

"I don't have a DELL yet, but that doesn't mean I can't Haku're computer~" KFG started to cry in pain.

"Ofos! They're picking on me with bad Vocaloid puns! Save me!" Juliana, however, changed back into a tigersnake, which was all KFG's fault.

"WHOS GONNA SAVE YOU NOW? KESESESESESESESE! ONLY OFOS CAN SAVE YOU, BUT SHES NOT HERE! NOT EVEN A _**LETTER TO HER HOUSE **_CAN GET HER BACK HERE! KESESESESESE! LUKA ME! I'M MAKING TERRIBLE PUNSS! THEY ARE SURPRISINGLY HARD TO MAKE!" she yelled in all her awesomeness (like Prussia). ScarlettFoxy who, just like Shimata, also appeared out of thin air and shook his head at all the horrible puns on the wall.

"Someone lend me an orange to throw at this crazy person," he said, pointing at a particular tigersnake. Meepy however, encouraged Juliana to keep going.

"Whoa, Juli. Girl, you are rocking. L-like. . . I don't know. Be right back, got to go P? H-ha ha. That's a lie, though," Meepy muttered.

"Et tu, Matt?" KFG asked Foxy, who had disappeared along with Shimata. Now KFG was all alone in the cold, cruel world. Juliana, however, bowed and thanked Meepy and continued to create horrible puns.

"Hmm hmm, let's see... You know, I really like Gumi bears and Gumi worms, and my favourite flowers are Lilys~!" KFG was prepared to do suicide. Juliana snickered and continued her horrible work.

"My sister wants to be a Prima ballerina when she grows up~ Al you guys are gonna support her right?" KFG groaned and let out a sigh of defeat.

"Sure. Ann then I'll give Sonika ring." Boy, did she look pissed. Juliana ignored the look and smiled a 1,000 watt smile.

"Yay! You're joining in! Kaito see how fun it is?"

"I feel dirty now," sobbed KFG. Juliana patted KFG's back comfortingly.

"Why? Yuki see how fun it is! Plus, it may be the only way to get her back..." KFG let out a sniffle and dried her tears.

"A-alright... I-I'll make bad puns too (if I can think of any)... Come back, Ofos..."

"I'm running out of puns... Kaai anyone else make some too?" Juliana wailed out desperately. Meepy giggled darkly at KFG.

"Good to see you on our side, KFG! I'm QQ'ing since Ofos is gone. . . I need a shoulder to Leon. IhadanotherpunbutIforgotit." Rimi looked at her comrades with… distaste? Sadness? Admiration?

"You guys are so bad at this, I can't even laugh anymore. Such Lensers... GET IT? LIKE LOSERS?" Len then popped out behind Rimi and shot her three times in the head with Dell's gun.

"That's what you get for using my name like that," he grumbled darkly. Rimi once again rose from the dead as Meepy remembered her pun.

"ryo all of you giving up now?" she said with sadness.

"Wow. We're such sad people. Let's see... UH. LOOK THERES A NUCLEAR REACTOR OUTSIDE... HAHAHHAHA. I'm funny," Rimi said, then she replied to herself, "Shut up." Everyone knew that it was Rimi's split personality telling her to shut up, but no one bothered to care about the fact that their precious, innocent Rimi might be mentally screwed up.

"I MELT WHEN LOVE ENDS FOR THE FIRST TIME FOR ME. I wanna rip release myself from this sadness, Ofos. Song puns are even harder, what is this," Meepy cried out. Then Meepy found a site that Ofos had visited in within a month and found her e-mail. Rimi, KFG, Juliana happily joined in when Juliana found out that the e-mail that Ofos had was a complete fake. Outraged, Meepy, Juliana, and KFG started to come up with other ways to get into contact with Ofos.

"Tell her to come back before someone experiences a Meltdown! Make her come back so she can give us Lots of Laughs!" KFG said, and then repeatedly smashed her head against a desk after saying that line.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Juliana screamed in agony. Suddenly, KFG came up with a brilliant idea (the clever girl she is).

"Someone should make a collection of one-shots about yanderes and yuri. And there'd be some het yandere couples as well as some yaoi 'cause Ofos likes that too~. But it'd mostly be yuri(not because she _loves _yandere yuri, but because the yandere girls outnumber the boys by _**a lot**_). And maybe, rather than just one person writing all the chapters, everyone can contribute a chapter. ...I totally wanna do this..."

Rimi immediantly volunteered anyway, disregarding KFG's last comment. David plugged in his stories yet again, with one comment mentioning EnglandXAmerica (Hetalia people), Meepy was all for it, and so was Juliana. However, Meepy and Rimi began to mention their one true pairing for Hetalia which lead to Juliana screaming "ENGLAND X VIETNAM" which then lead to KFG saying that England X Seychelles was the number one pairing. This lead to a war of pairings between the two, each author yelling out who they rather England date.

"JAPANXENGLAND IS BETT—" Rimi yelled out, only to be shot yet again in the head, only this time it was a complete accident. Vash was in the middle of shooting Feliciano off his yard for streaking again when Feliciano suddenly ducked and lo and behold, Rimi was right behind him. BOOM HEADSHOT! Of course, the two nations didn't seem to notice, and they went on their merry way running away and shooting each other. As Rimi revived yet again, Juliana and KFG continued their England fight. And then their fight was interrupted by both Rimi and Meepy, and the four authors got sidetracked from what they were really supposed to be doing. And thus was the end of a very long week of some sort.

The end!

For now~

**A/N: ! *cough* Anyway~ Now you have a rather shorter version of what happens in the forums when a certain person goes missing~ *coughofoscough* So help us by visiting that thread and making sure that we stay on task! For all we know, we could go on for weeks and weeks about Hetalia XD So drop by and leave a letter for Ofos, and maybe KFG will ever be so generous and leave her signature there~ So anyway, thanks for reading this cracktastic fic!**


End file.
